


Crescent Moons

by blue_mmmoon



Category: BTS Fanfiction - Fandom, K-pop, bts, hobi - Fandom, hoseok - Fandom, jikook - Fandom, jimin - Fandom, jin - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom, kookmin - Fandom, namjoon - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom
Genre: Dead Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dead Min Yoongi | Suga, Dead Park Jimin (BTS), M/M, Murder, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Jeon Jungkook, Sad Kim Namjoon | RM, Sad Kim Seokjin | Jin, Sad Kim Taehyung | V, jikook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_mmmoon/pseuds/blue_mmmoon
Summary: "Why're you out here? You'll catch a cold." Namjoon sat down next to him."I'm looking at the moon." Jungkook said, not looking away from it."How come?" He also looked up."Because, it's like Jimin's eyes when he would smile." Jungkook explained. "A crescent."--------WARNINGS:-Homophobia/ slurs-Abuse-Bullying-Suicide-Misogyny-Alcohol/drugs/smoking
Relationships: Jikook, kookmin - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended song while reading: She's in The Rain (The Rose)

"It's been 2 years since we lost you three. It's still quiet here without you and your music Yoongi.." I said and tears started to run down my face. Taehyung started sobbing and clung to Jin. "It's still dark without our sunshine, and we're always down without our Hope.." I sighed heavily before continuing. "A-and Jimin.." I swallowed the lump in my throat and ran my hands through my hair. "E-even though they took you away from me.. I still love you."

I looked down and Namjoon put a hand on my shoulder. "You did good Kook." He said softly and took the photo from my hands, hanging it back up on the wall.

"Tell the story Kookie." Taehyung asked of me. "I wanna hear it again.."

I smiled and nodded, sitting down. "In a broken society where homosexuality, boys being feminine, girls being masculine, tattoos, dying your hair, women having a say in anything, and being different in any way is wrong, lived 7 misunderstood boys. Kim Namjoon, who wanted to plan his own future, Kim Seokjin, who liked the color pink, Min Yoongi, a 'thug', Jung Hoseok, who wanted to be himself, Park Jimin, who was gay and feminine, Kim Taehyung, who wanted to marry someone he loved, and Jeon Jungkook, who wasn't manly enough."

-

** February: Year 2483 **

_"Jungkook I'm so sorry, I can't keep you anymore." His mom cried and kissed his forehead. "Your father hates you.." she bit her lip and tried to hold in her tears. "Go in there." She told him. "And don't wait because I'm never coming back for you."_

_Jungkook got out of the car with his bags and watched her drive away. He started to cry and walked into the building she told him to. He walked up to the front desk and wiped his tears. "Hello..?"_

_The woman leaned forward and looked at him. She smiled. "Hello little girl, what's your name?"_

_"Jungkook.. I'm a boy." He frowned._

**That was the one-hundredth-five-million-thousand-billionth time that happened.**

_"Ah.." her entire attitude towards him changed. "Sorry. Why're you here?"_

_"My mommy took me here.. and said she wasn't coming back."_

_"I see.. I'll take you to your new room."_

_-_

_"This is a boys room, what are you doing in here?" The boy Jackson asked, walking up to Jungkook with 2 others, Bambam and Yugyeom following him._

_"I-I am a boy.."_

_"Oh so you're one of those faggots?" Bambam asked, laughing at him._

_He looked down and Jackson punched him. He had gotten used to things like that from his father, so he didn't cry. No matter how hard they beat him, he couldn't bring himself to cry because his words rang in his head. 'Don't cry you faggot. You're a boy not a girl.'_

**It happened every single day, at least 10 times. Even the adults would hit me, sometimes they wouldn't feed me. I felt so terrible, no hint of happiness for 2 years, until someone new came to the orphanage. I didn't know that he'd end up the love of my life, and end up the person who hurt me more than anything.**

** June: Year 2485 **

_Jungkook was getting beaten up like usual, and someone spoke up. "Hey!"_

_They stopped hitting him and turned around. "Who the fuck are you? Girls are supposed to have long hair, that's probably why your parents gave you away." Jackson laughed._

_"I'm Park Jimin, and.. not a girl. Leave him alone." He stood up straight._

**Long story short, we both got beaten up together that day.**

_Jimin helped him stand up and he brushed the dirt off of him. "What's your name?"_

_"Jungkook.." he said shyly._

**He was taller than me, so I assumed he was older.**

**Jimin taller than you? I could never imagine-**

**I think we can all agree on that one Jin**

_"Are you my hyung?"_

_"When we're you born?" He asked and started brushing himself off._

_"75."_

_"Ah, then yes." He smiled. "It's nice to meet you Jungkook."_

_"Thanks for trying.." he said softly. "Nobody has ever helped me."_

_He ruffled Jungkook's hair, "of course.. though, I'm not much bigger than you, so that didn't go as I would've liked." He blushed and looked down._

_"How old are you hyung?"_

_"12."_

-

** August: Year 2488 **

**It was 3 years of Jimin and I getting beaten up, starved, bullied, and everything else you could think of. Jimin tried to stand up for me, and got himself beaten up as well. Over the years, we both grew up, but I caught up to his height. If anything I was taller than him by then.**

**One day, I was outside without Jimin. Jackson and Bambam came up to me, but I didn't have Jimin to protect me.**

_"If it isn't the baby faggot." Jackson smirked. "Pin him."_

_Bambam grabbed Jungkook and pushed him onto the ground. He got on top of him and pinned us arms on either side of his head. He tried to get out, but Bambam's grip was too strong._

_Jackson pulled out a knife and cut down both of his arms. He started crying, and was going to yell but Bambam put his hand over his mouth. Jackson lifted Jungkook's shirt and cut the word 'fAGGoT' into his stomach._

**It happened so long ago but I still want to make them suffer..**

**No need to go psycho Tae**

**Whatever Namjoon**

_When they finished with Jungkook, he ran to Jimin crying, blood all over him. "Hyung!"_

_When he looked at him his eyes widened. He grabbed towels and laid Jungkook down. "W-what happened? Kookie.." tears filled his eyes when he lifted his shirt and put a towel over it. "I'll be back, okay?"_

_Jungkook nodded and he ran out of the room. He returned with bandages and prepared to start treating his wounds. "Tell me everything Jungkook."_

_"It was- ah.." he hissed from the pain as Jimin removed his shirt._

_"I'm sorry.." He said with a pout. "I-it's kind of going to hurt.."_

_"It's fine.. it was J-ah- Jackson.. and bambam."_

_Jungkook saw how angry Jimin was in his eyes, but he tried not to show it. "Jungkookie guess what."_

_"What?"_

_"We're running away."_

_His eyes widened, "are you insane?! Where- ow!" He closed his eyes as Jimin started wrapping his left arm. "Where would we go?"_

_"Let's go to Seoul. You always talk about going there.. I'll take you."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended song while reading: Epiphany (Jin)

**All of his life, he was always told the same things:**

**"Pink is for girls, stop liking it"**

**"Don't pick flowers, that's a girly hobby"**

**"Why are you wearing girls shirts? Take it off right now"**

**"Don't be a faggot Seokjin"**

**He always pushed past those walls, trying his best to stay true to himself. To stay Kim Seokjin. As time went on, it got more challenging and unbearable to be himself. That didn't stop him though, he always made sure to have flowers for his mom before visiting her, no matter how much trouble it got him into. No matter how many names he got called, times he got beaten up, he always picked the flowers for his mom since she couldn't do it herself.**

-

** November: Year 2480 **

_"Here mama." He handed her a handful of flowers with a smile._

_She frowned at him, "Jinie, you know your father will be very angry if he catches you wearing that shirt."_

**He just couldn't handle the little baddie~**

**Jin shut up *laughing***

**Whatever Mr. IQ 148. You know it's true**

_He pouted and looked down at it. "But I like it.. I like pink mama, why can't I?"_

_"Because I don't want you to get hurt." She smiled weakly. "You're my baby and I'm supposed to protect you. From now on don't do these things okay?"_

_He shook jis head, "no mama, not okay. I think I want to do it anyway." He smiled._

_She sighed, "I love you so much Jinie. I really do."_

_"I love you too mama!" He kissed her cheek and hugged her. "I'll bring you flowers everyday! I promise!"_

-

** September: Year 2485 **

_Jin was picking flowers outside on his way home from school like he did any other day, when 3 boys and 2 girls walked up to him. He recognized them from his class._

_"What're you doing there?" Jisoo asked him._

_"Just.. getting flowers for-"_

_"Ew you're a fag!" Mark yelled, backing away from him._

_"N-no I just-"_

_"You're disgusting." Siyeon said, scrunching up her nose._

_Jin felt tears fill his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall._

_"Oh is the fag gonna cry?" Chan asked in a mocking tone._

_Siyeon took his flowers and threw them behind her._

_He gasped and his eyes went wide. "H-hey! Those a-aren't yours-"_

_"O-oh s-s-sorry fa-fag!" Mark mocked him and pushed him. "Y-you're seriously s-so g-g-gross!" He laughed and pushed him again, causing him to fall back onto BM._

_He pushed Jimin, "eww watch where you're going fag! I don't want your germs on me." He said, pushing him again._

_Chan pushed Jin on the ground, "kill yourself. It'll be so much easier on your family, fag." He said, rolling his eyes. "You living is being selfish to them. They're probably disgusted with you too, I'm surprised they haven't gotten rid of you."_

_Jisoo spat on him before leaving. "So gross."_

_As they were leaving, Mark made sure to step on the flowers Jin collected._

_Jin wiped the spit from his face and poked out his bottom lip. Once they were gone, he let his tears fall down his face. He picked up the flowers and ran the rest of the way home._

**Assholes. I want to kill them too.**

_He went straight to his mom and smiled weakly, handing her the flowers. "Here mommy.. s-sorry they're kind of... a little ruined..." he looked down in shame. He promised her he'd bring her flowers, but those ones were ruined._

_She looked at him sadly and cupped his face. "Jin-ah.. it's okay. Even if they're a little beaten up, they're still beautiful, just like you." She poked his nose with a smile._

_He chuckled sadly, "thanks mommy.."_

_"What happened to your hand?" She asked, pointing out the scrape._

_He tried to hide his hand as best as he could even though she had already seen it. "It's nothing mommy.. I just um, tripped on the way home." He lied._

_She frowned, "don't lie to me."_

_He looked down, "it's just a scrape." He tried to reassure her. "Don't worry about any of it mommy." He faked a smile, trying to make her worry the least amount possible._

-

** March:  ** ** Year 2488 **

_Jin was drawing when his father came home. He took Jin's book and threw it in the trash. He took the flowers and threw them on the ground, stepping on them. He turned to Jin and slapped him across the face, causing him to fall out of the chair._

**That's why your bitch ass died of lung cancer.. stupid hoe slapping ME**

_He looked up at his father with wide tear-filled eyes. "D-da-"_

_"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" He yelled, kicking him._

_Jin grabbed his side and the tears started falling. "W-why would you do that?!" He yelled, picking up the_ _damaged_ _flowers._

_He kicked Jin again, causing him to drop the flowers and cry out in pain._

_Jin's older brother ran downstairs and his eyes widened. "DAD STOP!" He ran over but he just pushed him away. "DAD PLEASE!"_

_He grabbed Jin off of the ground and pulled the hoodie_ _he was wearing_ _off of him, throwing it into the fireplace._

_Jin covered his body out of embarrassment. He already knew he was about to be shamed, as soon as he felt the eyes of his father, he looked down_ _._

_His dad scoffed, "and you don't even have a mans body?!" He laughed. "Get out."_

**Jinie's body is perfect**

**Are you sure you're not gay for Jin hyung?**

**Shut up Taehyung**

**Bitch** **-**

_"Dad-"_

_He slapped Jin as hard as he possibly could and his brother started to panic._

_"I SAID NOT TO CALL ME THAT, FAGGOT"_

_"Dad!" Jin's brother whined, holding his arm._

_Jin froze and started to cry. He ran upstairs and locked his bedroom door. He packed as much as he could and grabbed all of his money. His dad was banging on the door, so he climbed out of his window, not wanting to face him again._

**He never even got to say goodbye to his mom or his brother.. and he couldn't give her flowers anymore.**

**For real, bitch ass motherfucker. That's why mom never even loved you**

**Damn-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended song while reading: Superman (GOT7)

** September: Year 2487 **

**It was Taehyung's first day in the upper school and he was more nervous than he should be because he was afraid of the bullies.**

_Of course, he was right to worry, because on his way to lunch, he was slammed against the lockers by an older guy._

_"Do you not know the rules around here, bitch boy?"_

_Tae was taken back, "s-sorry it's my first day-"_

_The guy pushed him against the locker harder, "you don't come down this hallway."_

_"O-oh I'm s-sorry! I won't-"_

_"What should I do with you now?" He thought a moment. Without any type of warning, he punched Tae right in the face. He punched him again, but when he went to punch a third time, his hand wouldn't move._

_"Stop." A voice sternly spoke. "Why don't you pick on someone your own age Woosung? Really shows how weak and dumb you are when you pick on the little ones."_

_He looked Yoongi up and down. "Like you?"_

_He shrugged, "if you wanna die."_

_Woosung shrugged and Yoongi punched him. They went back and forth for a little bit before a teacher caught them. She pulled the two away and Yoongi was ready to literally kill him._

_But, since Woosung's dad owns the school, Taehyung and Yoongi were the ones suspended._

_"Wait." Yoongi grabbed Taehyung's wrist as he was about to walk away. "Come with me."_

_Yoongi took Taehyung back to his house and to the bathroom. He sat him down on the toilet and got his first aid kit._

_"Thank you.." Taehyung spoke softly._

_Yoongi chuckled, "it was nothing." He took out the cream and put it on a q-tip. He cupped Taehyung's face and applied the cream to the cut on his cheek. He took out a box of children's bandaids and held them out to Taehyung. "Choose one."_

_Taehyung picked out a bandaid and handed it to him with a smile._

_Yoongi opened it and smiled. He gently put the bandaid on the cut and kissed it. He ruffled Taehyung's hair, "better?"_

_He nodded with eyes of admiration. "Hyung~" he giggled. "You're like my superhero!" He hugged him tightly, pulling him onto his lap. He rubbed his cheek against Yoongi's chest and hummed._

_"What are you doing?" Yoongi asked and couldn't help but smile at Taehyung._

**Yoongi's never liked people, he always stayed in his own lane, walking everywhere with his head down to avoid getting caught. But, Taehyung caught his eye for some reason. He couldn't just walk past this time, he couldn't pretend to never have seen or heard anything. Though he didn't admit it that day, and never had the chance to confess it to him, he loved Taehyung from the start. He loved everything about him, his smile, his attitude, his laugh, his voice, everything. There wasn't a flaw to be seen in Yoongi's eyes.**

** March:  ** ** Year 2488 **

**For the previous few months, Yoongi's parents neglected him because of getting suspended. They wouldn't even spare him a glance they were so disappointed. Yoongi couldn't care less, as long as he was able to stay by Taehyung's side to protect him.**

**Such boyfriend material. I miss my meow meow..**

_"Look it's the fags!" A girl laughed while pointing at them._

_As the two were walking down the hall, someone stuck out their foot and Yoongi stopped, grabbing Taehyung. He glared at the guy. "Move."_

_"Or what? I heard you beat up Woosung like an idiot for your boyfriend. Fag." He chuckled and shoved Taehyung aside._

_"Don't touch him Hyunjin." Yoongi said, clenching his fists._

_"Or what?" He asked, shoving Taehyung to the ground._

_Yoongi grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him against the lockers. "You think I'm a bluff?" Yoongi asked in a deep voice, stepping closer to him. "You think I won't beat your squidward built ass?!"_

_Taehyung stood up and grabbed his arm. "Yoonie stop!" He cried and tried pulling him away._

_Yoongi glared at Hyunjin before giving in and pushing him away. He turned around and ran his hands through his hair. Taehyung grabbed his hand and pulled him away quickly._

_He pulled Yoongi into a janitors closet and hugged him tightly. "Hyung please.." he started to cry. "Don't do it.. d-don't.. I won't be able t-to make it if you g-get suspended."_

_Yoongi hugged him back and held back his tears. "I won't leave you." He said softly. "I won't."_

** January:  ** ** Year 2489 **

_"You're marrying Rosé"_

**Ew her-**

**She's married to some rich white dude now**

**Oh damn- just glad it wasn't me**

_"No thanks." Taehyung said politely._

_"You don't have a say." His father told him sternly._

_"You can't make me."_

_"Is this over that Yoongi boy?! I won't hesitate to send you to shock treatment!!"_

_"I'm not going to marry her!"_

_"Taehyung you're marrying Rosé, and that's final!"_

_"No!" He yelled and ran to his room, slamming the door behind himself. He locked the door and tugged at his hair. He snuck out of the window and ran all the way to Yoongi's house, crying._

_He tapped on his window, and Yoongi let him in. "Hey, hey why are you crying?" He cupped Taehyung's face and wiped his tears with his thumbs._

_"THEY WANT ME TO MARRY THAT SLUT ROSÈ!" He bursted into tears. "H-HYUNG!" He dropped his head on Yoongi's shoulder and cried._

_Yoongi stroked his hair, "I've wanted to get you away for so long, but now I think it's the right time. We're running away."_

_Taehyung poked his head up, "running away? Really?"_

_Yoongi nodded with a smile, kissing Taehyung's forehead. "Yes Taetae, we're running far far away from here.. wherever you want to go."_

_"Seoul!"_

_"Help me pack, and we'll go back to your house and get your things."_

_Taehyung helped Yoongi pack a backpack and a suitcase. They snuck out of his window and made their way to Taehyung's. Yoongi helped him pack the same amount as himself and they unlocked the bedroom door before sneaking out again._

**And that's on best friend energy. I-I miss him like crazy..**

**Don't cry Taetae-**

**Shut your turtle headass up..**

**Jesus.. still doing the insults thing as a coping skill, huh?**

**And what about it?**

**Nothing Tae. Nothing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended song while reading: Try (Colbie Caillat)

** January: Year 2488 **

_A slap echoed through the entire Kim residence. Namjoon just kept his gaze on the floor, too ashamed to meet his fathers eyes._

_"Namjoon. How do you expect to get into college with B's?!"_

**I'm sure he could pass with my D-**

**JIN**

**SORRY I HAD TO!**

**Shush**

_His father crumbled up his test and threw it at him. "Go. I don't want to see the face of a disappointment right now."_

_Namjoon bowed and walked out of his house._

_-_

_"Don't forget to major in nursing."_

_Hoseok nodded, "yes dad." He looked down. "C-can I wear something different though-"_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Y-yes.."_

_"No Hoseok. You know the rules." He said sternly._

_"Why can't I dance..?"_

_He looked at Hoseok as if he'd just seen a ghost. "Dance? Are you serious?"_

_He nodded._

_"Go away. I can't even look at you right now." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go."_

_Hoseok stood up and bowed before leaving._

_-_

_The two never knew they had the same place for comfort until that day when Namjoon got there and saw Hoseok crying on the bench. He sat down next to him and wiped his tears away, hugging him._

_"I'm Namjoon.. why're you crying?"_

_Hoseok sniffled and stopped his tears. "Seeing as you're willing to hug me, I guess you're okay to tell... I want to major in dance and wear.. not these kinds of clothes but my father wants me to be a doctor and dress all fancy..and I'm Hoseok."_

_"I'm like you, my parents want me to be a lawyer, but I want to be a rapper. If I get even a B on anything, my father slaps me."_

**Bitch ass, touching my Joonie**

**You guys have been building this ship for years now, just let it sail already**

**Shut up Taehyung**

_Hoseok frowned and saw the redness on his cheek. He cupped Namjoon's face and he smiled at him._

_"Don't look at me like that." Namjoon said without dropping his smile. "I don't want to be pitied, I want you to know you have someone who understands you."_

_Hoseok nodded and hugged him._

_-_

** February: Year 2489 **

_"Hoseok." Namjoon said, looking at him._

_"Yes?"_

_"We're going to run away, alright? I'm getting you out of here."_

_Hoseok shook his head, "I can't.."_

_"You can."_

_Hoseok shook his head. "I've never tried to stand up to him before.. I can't. I can't do it.. I'm too scared..."_

_Namjoon sighed and held his hand. "I'll fail my test tomorrow, and you write down dance on your paper. Once the shit goes down, you come here and I'll get you. We'll finally be able to be free."_

_Hoseok nodded, still a little uneasy about it. "A-are you sure this will work out?"_

_He nodded, "just gotta disappoint them as much as possible and they'll turn their back on you." Hoseok sighed and looked down. Namjoon pulled him into a hug and patted his head. "Trust me, you'll feel so much better afterwards. An added bonus is being able to wear the clothes you like and not.. whatever that is."_

_Hoseok chuckled and rested his head on Namjoon's shoulder. "I trust you.. so I'll take your word for it."_

_-_

_Namjoon didn't hesitate at all while taking his test. The words he spoke to Hoseok kept running through his head, encouraging him more._

𝕀'𝕝𝕝 𝕗𝕒𝕚𝕝 𝕞𝕪 𝕥𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕥𝕠𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕣𝕠𝕨, 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕣𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕟 𝕕𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖 𝕠𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕡𝕒𝕡𝕖𝕣. 𝕆𝕟𝕔𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕥 𝕘𝕠𝕖𝕤 𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕟, 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕀'𝕝𝕝 𝕘𝕖𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦. 𝕎𝕖'𝕝𝕝 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕓𝕖 𝕒𝕓𝕝𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕓𝕖 𝕗𝕣𝕖𝕖.

_Namjoon got his test back folded, so he already knew he failed. He opened it and saw his grade: 46%. He smiled to himself as he put it into his pocket._

_When he got home, his father asked for his test, which he handed to him. When he opened the paper, he went to slap Namjoon, but he grabbed his wrist._

_"Don't touch me." Namjoon said, pushing his wrist away. He raised his hand to hit him again, but he grabbed his wrist. "Stop while I'm asking nicely."_

_His father laughed, "you failed on purpose?"_

_He nodded._

_He father raised his hand to slap him, but Namjoon pushed him. His father grabbed him by the shirt collar and Namjoon punched him. He ran to his room and locked the door. His father followed and was banging on the door while Namjoon was packing as much as he could. His father kicked in the door as Namjoon was climbing out of his window, so he hurried up and ran off._

_"Later!" He said, saluting his father before running off._

**Oh! Rrrrrrap Monsta *giggles***

**Jungkook you're an idiot**

**Not everyone has an IQ of 148 Namjoon**

_-_

_Hoseok looked down at the sheet of paper. His deal with Namjoon echoed through his head._

𝕀'𝕝𝕝 𝕗𝕒𝕚𝕝 𝕞𝕪 𝕥𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕥𝕠𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕣𝕠𝕨, 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕣𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕟 𝕕𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖 𝕠𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕡𝕒𝕡𝕖𝕣. 𝕆𝕟𝕔𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕥 𝕘𝕠𝕖𝕤 𝕕𝕠𝕨𝕟, 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕀'𝕝𝕝 𝕘𝕖𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦. 𝕎𝕖'𝕝𝕝 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕓𝕖 𝕒𝕓𝕝𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕓𝕖 𝕗𝕣𝕖𝕖.

_Hoseok circled dance and smiled to himself._

_When he went home, his father smiled happily, holding his hands out. "Let's see it."_

_Hoseok handed him the paper and took a step back._

_"You.. circled dance?" He asked in shock. He crumbled up the paper and threw it at Hoseok. "Redo this. Tell them you made a mistake."_

_"No.."_

_"No?"_

_"Yeah, no."_

_His father chuckled and stepped towards him, but Hoseok stepped backwards. "What are you doing right now?"_

_"I'm going to do dance." Hoseok said sternly._

_His father was taken back, "I told you no-"_

_"I'm going to dress how I want, and I'm going to take dance."_

_"Get out. Now."_

_"Don't have to tell me twice." Hoseok scurried up to his room and locked the door. He packed the clothes that he wanted and left out of the front door, not taking a second glance back._

**I miss Hobi**

**We all miss him Taetae**

_-_

_Namjoon was already at the mountain waiting for Hoseok to arrive._

_Hoseok ran up to him smiling widely and trapped him in a hug. "Namjoon I did it!"_

_Namjoon chuckled and hugged him back. "I'm proud of you." They pulled out of the hug and Namjoon couldn't stop smiling at him. "Where do you wanna go?"_

_"Hmm... can we go to Seoul?"_

_Namjoon nodded, "alright, let's go to Seoul then."_

_Hoseok smiled and they started their journey._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended song while reading: Future (Red Velvet)

** August: Year 2488 **

**It was my second week in Seoul with Jimin when we came across a guy in a pink hoodie crying. I tapped his shoulder and we sat down next to him.**

**I'm the guy in pink**

**We figured Jinie *laughs* no other guy would dare to wear pink**

**I'm just a baddie**

_"Are you okay? Why're you crying?" Jungkook asked him._

_He looked up at the two and furrowed his eyebrows. "You look awfully young to be out here on your own like this."_

_Jimin rubbed the back of his neck, "we're orphans.."_

_"I'm Jin.. if you want, you can stay with me for a while. I found a place.. kind of in the woods, it was abandoned. They wouldn't let me rent anywhere because of how I dress."_

_Their eyes lit up, "really?! Y-you'll let us stay?!" Jimin asked desperately._

_Jin chuckled and nodded. "Of course I will.. you're obviously different since you're not commenting on my outfit."_

_"I like it." Jungkook told him with a smile._

_"Well I guess I'll take you guys there now."_

**Jin took Jimin and I to the place and it was huge. We were taken back when Jin took off his wig and revealed his pink hair.**

**The most shocking thing to me will always be Jimin and Jin taking off their wigs..**

**Same Tae. Same**

_"Woah~" Jimin was the most interested of the two. "Can I do that? But blonde?"_

_Jin shrugged, "sure thing."_

_"Oh there's also a tattoo thing. It's pretty cool. This place has a lot of stuff from a long time ago, assumably from before all of this became illegal."_

_"Really? Tattoos??" Jungkook became curious._

_He nodded. "But I recommend you let someone do it for you.. it doesn't come off."_

-

**Jimin and I had been with Jin for almost a month when we ran into Tae and Yoongi. They were obvious runaways and I decided to greet Tae.**

_"Hi." Jungkook smiled and sat on the bench next to him._

_Taehyung ignored him._

_"Uh.. I'm Jungkook."_

_"I can't talk to you." He said without looking at him. "I'm sorry. You'll misunderstand me and get your ass kicked."_

_"S-sorry.. I just wanted to ask if you had a place to stay because you look so young-"_

_"Who the fuck are you?" Yoongi asked as he walked out of the store that Jungkook was waiting for Jimin to come out of._

_"I'm Jungkook I-I just-"_

_"Leave."_

_Jungkook was taken back at how rude he was being. "I-I'm waiting for my h-hyung.."_

_"Wait somewhere else."_

_"B-but-"_

_Yoongi grabbed him by the shirt collar, "I don't like asking more than once, so I suggest you just do it."_

_"What the hell is going on?" Jimin asked, walking out._

_Yoongi turned his head without letting Jungkook go. "Shut up elf."_

_Jimin punched Yoongi and pushed him away from him. Jungkook tried to separate the two but they had already started fighting. Taehyung started to cry and Yoongi stopped. He pushed Jimin off of him and went straight to Taehyung._

**I swear I thought they'd kill each other-**

**Yeah you were a sobbing mess**

**Whatever Jeon, I told you not to talk to me**

**Then we wouldn't even-** **..** **whatever**

_"Hyung your wig." Jungkook whispered to_ _Jimin_ _and he walked to him so he could fix it._

_"Wait, how's your hair that color?" Yoongi asked. "Isn't that like.. illegal?"_

_Jimin ignored him._

_"You're different too?"_

_Jimin rolled his eyes and turned around. "This isn't the place to talk about something like that, just come with us."_

**We took Taehyung and Yoongi back to Jin's house and explained everything to them. We found out that they didn't have anywhere to stay so we offered for them to stay with us and they agreed. Taehyung decided to dye his hair red. I got tattoos and Jimin and Yoongi also got a few.**

**I hate the red**

**We know Taetae**

-

**A few more weeks passed until we met Namjoon and Hobi.**

_Jungkook was in the store and he felt a hand grab his wrist as he was getting cereal. "Be more careful with something like that."_

_He looked over and saw that his tattoos were visible so he covered them up. "Thanks.."_

_"I'm Namjoon, nice to meet you."_

_"Jungkook."_

_"I see you're different Jungkook."_

_Jungkook nodded, "are you?"_

_He nodded. "My friend and I just ran away."_

_"Have you found a place to stay??"_

_"Not yet.."_

_"Stay with me, I have a family of people I met that I live with. I think you'd fit in well."_

_"Oh, I can't thank you enough.. thank you."_

**I took Namjoon and Hobi back to the house and introduced them to everyone. Jin and Namjoon hit it off right away and Jimin clicked well with Hobi. It didn't take long for us to all become like the family we all always wished for.**

**Jimin and I shared a room, and a bed. While Yoongi and Taehyung shared another room and bed. Namjoon and Hoseok shared a room with separate beds. Jin had his own room since he was there first.**

-

_"So.. we have no way of income." Namjoon said. "We need to find a way."_

**Broke ass bitches**

_"Well it's not like any of us can work.." Yoongi said, looking down._

_"What if we started doing heists?" Taehyung suggested. "I'm sure we could get away with it saying as we have Namjoon's brain, Jins driving, Hoseok and Jungkook's physical abilities, Jimin's tininess, and Yoongi's ruthlessness ... and my stupidity."_

_Namjoon thought for a moment and nodded. "That's actually.. great." Namjoon said, kind of shocked. "Good job Tae!"_

_He smiled at the praise and Yoongi patted his head._

_"I'll make our heist outfits!" Hoseok said excitedly._

_Namjoon nodded. "Jin will you go with him to get materials for it?"_

_"Of course."_

_"I'll plan the first heist." Namjoon said. "Yoongi and Jimin, teach everyone how to fight in the meantime."_

_"Let's split it." Jimin said._

_"Let's teach each other first so we can teach them all the same thing and there won't be weaknesses in anyone."_

_Jimin smiled widely, "hyungie is smart~"_

_"What do I do?" Taehyung pouted._

_Namjoon thought a moment, "you'll help me scope the place out. You can be my distraction."_

_"YAY! Thank you Hyung!"_

_"You can help me make the clothes if you want." Hobi offered._

_Taehyung nodded with the biggest smile on his face. "Yes hyung!"_

_"Alright, it's settled then." Namjoon said. "Let's get started."_


End file.
